Thread of Destiny
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Abandoned but saved by the less expected of people, Naruto will change to survive. Laugh at the pain as he causes it. And somehow, change the world. Bad Summary/ Semi-Crazy!Naruto/ Swordman!Naruto/NarutoxFemHaku.
1. Prologue: Laugh at the Pain

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! Welcome to the prologue of this new story called 'Thread of Destiny'. You probably already read the summary but here are some important points.**

**This is a Naruto x FemHaku story. No changes, no harem.**

**Naruto will have a sword from the swordsmen of the mist that will take care of him.**

**This version of the swordsmen will not be like the ones seen in the anime/manga.**

**Minato and Kushina will be alive. But they will appear in future chapters.**

**Naruto will be kind of OOC for a good reason.**

**And with all that said, we can begin this story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Prologue: Laugh at the Pain**

Kushimaru Kuriarare was many things.

Shinobi, swordsman of the mist, crazy man, sadist and a cheerful person all around.

But he was NOT good with kids.

Why do we tell you that fact? Well, because he was now staring inside a boat on the edge of a river. It was a blonde baby with three whiskers marks in each cheek. The blonde man tilted his head and raised a brow behind his mask.

The kid looked bad. Pale and skinny. Not a good combo. He opened his eyes and Kushimaru saw the bluest of blue eyes he ever imagined he would saw.

The kid stared at his mask and he stared back. The kid laughed seeing his mask, finding it funny. Kushimaru was a guy that loved to laugh, so he decided to join in.

On that river, a pure baby laugh and a demented laugh could be heard.

"Hehehe... so, what was so funny kid?" Kushimaru asked as he saw a note next to the baby. He opened it up and started to read it's contents.

_To whoever is reading this,_

_This is my son Naruto, I had to send him away due to problems in our village. If you are reading this, I am only asking you to take care of him for me and my husband. Please._

He couldn't find a name of who wrote this letter. Deciding that it was no good anymore, he threw it away and looked at the baby.

"Hm, what to do..." Kushimaru asked, waiting for an answer that didn't came. He can leave the brat here and wait for someone else to find him.

Or...

He can take him with him to annoy Jinpachi!

***At a Bar in Kirigakure***

"Why do you have a kid with you?" Jinpachi Munashi asked Kushimaru that laughed as he held Naruto.

"I don't know. Thought that you would be mad or something."

"Why would you think that? I give two shits if you have or not a kid." Jinpachi said as he took a drink of sake.

Kushimaru watched him and Jinpachi stared at his blank mask. "Does he have a name?" Jinpachi asked and Kushimaru nodded.

"Naruto. At least that was what the letter said."

"Like fishcake?"

"Eh. I like to think it means maelstrom. It sounds better. Right?" He asked Naruto as he held him in front of him and the baby giggled making him laugh as an answer.

Jinpachi rolled his good eye as he stood up and left. If Kushimaru wants to keep the kid, his problem.

He scoffed. Kushimaru would probably kill the kid once he gets bored of him.

Which would be a day or two from here.

***Weeks Later***

"You weren't kidding." Zabuza Momochi said as he watched Kushimaru, without his mask, play with Naruto. Kushimaru had a more femenine look, with his bright green eyes.

"I told you. He is really into this kid." Jinpachi said as Kushimaru walked to them. They were in his house so time to be a host.

"Hey guys! In what can I help you?"

"Just wanted to see if you really had a kid." Zabuza said and Kushimaru looked back at Naruto and laughed.

"Nah. Just taking care of him, y'know?"

"No. I don't know." Zabuza said as he raised a brow and watched how Naruto was putting Kushimaru's mask on.

Jinpachi was more surprised that his friend didn't got angry at the kid. He knows how important is that mask is for Kushimaru. The last thing his mother gave him.

"Hey kid! Looking good!" Kushimaru said as he laughed with Naruto as he went next to him and took the mask of his face and place it on the table.

Once Zabuza and Jinpachi left, Zabuza asked "How the hell is the kid alive?"

Jinpachi shrugged "I don't know. When I asked him, he laughed and asked back 'He is so funny!'. I still don't get him."

Zabuza smirked "Jealous that he doesn't pay attention to you anymore?"

"Fuck you Zabuza."

***Years Later***

A now 8-year-old Naruto was throwing senbons at the practice dummy, each senbon with ninja wire on the end. Once he had a good number of senbons on it, he pulled the ninja wire, decapitating the dummy.

He heard a laugh behind him and turned to see Kushimaru without his mask. "Nice move kid... you really want to take the Nuibari from me, eh?"

Naruto smirked "What can I say, Kushimaru? You are getting old and soon Nuibari will have to change hands."

Kushimaru laughed out loud as if he was told the greatest joke of all time. "Me!? Old?! HAHAHA! Don't make me laugh kid! You still have some years before you catch up to me. And for your information, I am 24."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was dressed similar to Kushimaru. Black sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants, blue arm and leg warmers and grey sandals. "Whatever you say Kushimaru." He said throwing a senbon at him that was easily caught making Kushimaru and Naruto laugh.

That was how Naruto Kuriarare lived.

A life soon to change.

***Weeks Later***

"Naruto! Wake up!" Kushimaru shook Naruto awake making the blonde kid sit up and rub his eyes.

"Kushimaru? What's going on?"

"We are leaving the village." He said. Naruto at first thought it was one of Kushimaru's legendary bad jokes, but seeing him with his gear and mask on, he knew he was serious.

Naruto quickly dressed up and without questioning, he followed Kushimaru. If Kushimaru thought it was time to leave, it was time to leave. Kushimaru might be a little crazy sometimes, but he is never wrong.

Never.

They were reaching the limits of the village when the voice of someone young stopped them in their tracks. "Going somewhere? Kushimaru?"

Kushimaru's eyes widened as he turned to see the man he was trying to escape from.

Yagura Karatachi, the Yondaime Mizukage.

Kushimaru chuckled "Nah. Just going out on a trip."

Yagura raised a brow "Oh really? With so many sealing scrolls? And your house is also empty."

Kushimaru gulped as he released a short laugh "You see, I was moving out."

Yagura nodded before smiling "Okay. I believe you." He then opened his purple eyes "But why is there a kid with you?"

Kushimaru pulled Naruto behind him as he glared Yagura behind his mask "No one you should care. Just someone I found and is helping me out."

Yagura narrowed his eyes "I see... well, he will have to stay behind. After all, I can't let a jinchuriki leave the village."

Kushimaru's eyes widened and so did Naruto's. They found out about the Kyubi when he unlocked his chakra at the age of 4. Only the other swordsmen knew about that.

"So, what are you waiting Kushimaru? I know you tried to leave to protect him. And I am willing to forgive you as long you leave him here." Yagura informed as Kushimaru grip on Naruto's shoulder tightened.

Kushimaru took a deep breath and Yagura smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses Kushimaru. Now, hand him-"

"**Choto Ninpo: Jigumo Nui.(Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing)"**

Yagura's eyes widened as he felt the ninja wire trap his feet. Kushimaru laughed "HAHAHAHAHA! You should look at your dumb face _Mizu-Sama!_ HAHAHAHA!"

Kushimaru then made a hand seal "**Kirigakure no Jutsu. (Hiding in Mist Technique)"**

Mist started to hide everything as Kushimaru bend to one knee and placed both hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto. He... you know how to see through the mist, right?" Naruto nodded and Kushimaru grinned. "Good. Go north and you should find Zabuza there." He took off his mask and place it on Naruto's face "Take this and the Nuibari. They will make you strong."

"B-But what about you!?" Naruto asked and Kushimaru laughed.

"Hehehe... don't worry 'bout me. I am old remember!? It is time to leave. For good." Naruto felt himself shake. The Nuibui was heavy and he felt his strength leaving him. "You have a scroll with everything you should know. Now go!"

Naruto obeyed. Kushimaru is always right. Never wrong. This must be part of his plan! Yes! He has a plan and soon he will meet with him and Zabuza! He just needs to wait.

Once the mist dispersed, Yagura was free and glaring at the mask-less Kushimaru. "So, this is your decision?"

Kushimaru laughed "Aren't you smart! Now, should we go at it or what?!"

'Sorry Naruto... we won't be able to laugh together anymore...' Kushimaru thought as he saw Yagura coming his way.

His last breaths, were wasted on a laugh.

***Days Later***

"Brat... we need to move." Zabuza said to Naruto that was watching at the mask of Kushimaru with a blank face, Nuibui by his side. Kushimaru was dead. That was the reality.

The sad and bitter reality.

"Zabuza-sama..." Zabuza turned to his new tool, a girl with a bloodline by the name of Haku Yuki. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He is strong." Zabuza said as Naruto remembered all the times he had with Kushimaru.

All the training sessions. All the horrible jokes both of them share. All the times they ate ramen. The time they went to buy clothes when they were henge into a mother with her daughter just for the fun of it.

All the laughs they had together...

Laugh...

He loved doing it.

Even in his worst moments, he just laughed it off. Like if everything was going to be okay next day.

He wishes he could be like that.

But he can...

Kushimaru's memory can live with him! He has his mask and his sword! He can have his laugh with him too!

He started to chuckle gaining the attention of Zabuza and Haku. A chuckle turned into a small laugh, then turned into a blown-up laughter.

He jumped to his feet, put the mask on his face and placed Nuibui on his back. "See? He is fine now." Zabuza said confusing Haku that only nodded unsure.

They left the cabin they were and Naruto couldn't stop laughing. He felt a small push on his back and when he looked behind him, he scoffed "See ya Kushimaru... I'll miss you."

**And done! That was the prologue of 'Thread of Destiny'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, a few things:**

**Kushimaru's personality. I am not 100% sure how Kushimaru is, so I decided to make him OOC. I just know he is a sadist, a cruel man and hates outsiders wielding swords of the mist. I'll explain the last one now.**

**Naruto getting the Nuibui. For Kushimaru, Naruto is from Kiri. Ergo, he is good enough to wield his sword.**

**Naruto jinchuriki. I'll explain it in two or three more chapters.**

**And that's all! Remember to leave a Review if you liked because it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Wave


	2. Chapter 1: Wave

Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'Thread of Destiny'. In this one we will have a time skip and the wave arc. And yeah, prepare yourself for this chapter, get a drink and maybe some snacks, because this is about to start!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 1: Wave**

"I don't trust him." Haku said to Zabuza as they were on the forest. Zabuza was on one knee, Haku behind him and Naruto was laid on a branch against the tree.

"Neither do I. but after this job, we are done with Gato." Zabuza said and Naruto laughed silently.

"You always say the same, Zabuza-chan. I say after we kill the geezer, we kill Gato too." He chuckled to himself and Haku rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing how her masked friend was.

Zabuza scoffed "I already planned on doing that brat. Now hide, they are coming." Haku nodded and Naruto made a mock salute as both jumped to hide in the mist.

"Pst, Haku-chan, how fast you think that Zabuza will kill them?" Naruto asked and Haku turned to his blank mask with a polite smile.

"I rather not bet on people lives." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Well, suit yourself. But I say that the pink-haired one will die first." Naruto said with a grin and Haku rolled her eyes.

Zabuza quickly captured their sensei and it seemed that it was over when their team, declared that the ones that leave their teammates behind are worse than scum.

Naruto laughed lowly about that claim while Haku scolded him for laughing at someone's ideal.

The one that said that, a boy with a grey hoodie and a white puppy, rushed to him as another one, a pale boy with black hair, a blue shirt and white shorts rushed to Zabuza and his clones.

Naruto was barely containing his laughter as Haku closed her eyes, ready to see these two die...

"Hey Haku, what have these two in common with a rock?" Naruto asked her and she looked at him with a curious look.

"I don't know." She asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Their hard heads!" Naruto laughed as Haku giggled at his horrible joke. But for her, it was funny enough.

"**Gatsuga! (Fang Passing Fang)"** Their heads snapped to the two Konoha genin and see that now there were three of them, two of them the same and the puppy was missing. The same looking, turned into drills and went towards Zabuza.

"Oh... that looks dangerous." Naruto comented and Haku nodded worried.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** the other one released a fireball from his mouth and the two combined attacks made Zabuza release the jutsu that had the sensei captive.

"Oh-Oh." Naruto said and Haku narrowed her eyes, putting on her mask.

Kakashi, the copy-nin. He had Zabuza number during the entire fight. He is a pretty cool shinobi. Maybe if Zabuza loses, he might have a chance against him. The idea made him laugh.

"Haku-chan, you better go now. Otherwise Zabuza might die." Haku nodded as she threw senbons to Zabuza's neck, putting him in a death-like state.

Naruto chuckled, finding how the konoha team actually believed what Haku told them. Well, he can't blame them. They are just little kids playing ninja after all.

***Hideout***

"You got cocky, Zabuza-chan." Naruto said between laughs as Haku patched him up and Zabuza glared at the blonde that took his mask off.

"I didn't expect for the brats to do that. Naruto, Haku, when we attack again, you two will take care of the brats while I take down Kakashi." Zabuza ordered as the door opened to reveal Gato.

"I can't believe that the Demon of the Mist was defeated like that. It seems I am waiting my money on you right now." Gato growled "Tell me why shouldn't I kill you right now!?"

"Uhm, maybe because you are in no position to make any threats, Gato-chan?" Naruto asked as in a blink he was in front of Gato pointing Nuibui to his throat.

"You brat... How dare you!?" Gato demanded as Naruto laughed.

"Hehehe... why don't you get out of here as fast your small legs can carry you? Otherwise you might become the mouse. HAHAHAHA!" **(A/N: Gato in Spanish means cat... so if he gets killed like by him, he would be a mouse... that's the bad joke I made. And it is even worse for me to explain it...)**

Gato growled before turning back and leaving. "I had it under control." Zabuza said from the bed, a kunai under the sheets.

"I know, Zabuza-chan. But I couldn't waste the chance to scare the living hell out of him." He chuckled as Haku sighed and stood up.

"I will go out to look for some herbs for Zabuza-sama. Want to join me, Naruto?" She asked with a smile and Naruto grinned, grabbing his mask and putting the Nuibui on his back.

"Sure. But I'll be a shadow. Hey, talking about shadows, what did a shadow say to another shadow?"

"I don't know. What did it say?"

"What's up with the dark look?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Haku giggled at his joke while Zabuza groaned. Why did he and Kushimaru make so many bad jokes?

***Forest***

Naruto was sat on the branch of a tree as he watched Haku talk with one of the Konoha genin, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru.

He was honestly surprised by how innocent dog-boy was, giving Haku their mission, their teammates, and the state his sensei is.

Naruto laughed lowly 'What an idiot...'

For the finishing touches, and Naruto knows that she did it just to amuse him, he told him that she was a boy, making him laugh and the Inuzuka to turn red from embarrassment.

Once he left, Naruto jumped off the tree and landed behind Haku and hugged her. "So, you are a boy now? Hehehe..."

Haku grabbed his hand with a smile "I thought you enjoyed pranks." She said softly and Naruto nodded.

"I do, I do. But maybe... I should check~" Haku gave him a dry look and Naruto chuckled "I was kidding! Relax! You know I would never push you to do something you don't want to do."

A smile formed on Haku's face, as she tilted his mask to a side and gave him a soft peck on the lips "I know." She then placed the mask back in order as Naruto hugged her.

Naruto never saw Haku like a tool. And he always tried to make her feel for what she is. A human being. Not that Zabuza was against that, the problem being Haku herself, being way to stubborn and decided to only serve Zabuza.

How they started dating? They have no idea. Well, they say that opposites attract, so maybe that was it.

Naruto, insane, sadistic, bloodthirsty and kind of kinky Naruto.

Haku, pacific, calmed, beautiful and pure Haku.

Somehow, they love each other.

"Zabuza wants us to attack tomorrow." Naruto said and Haku nodded.

"It is too soon. He won't be healed completely."

"Yeah, but this time we will fight too, Haku-chan." Naruto laughed lowly as he hugged Haku "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Haku hugged him back "Then I'll trust you."

***Bridge, Day of the Attack***

Mist was surrounding everybody, as Zabuza and Naruto killed the workers on the bridge. Naruto laughed as he stood next to Zabuza and Haku next to the man.

Soon, the bridge builder and the Konoha genin arrived. Kakashi told dog-boy and the one called Sasuke to go fight him and Haku, the pink haired kunoichi protected the bridge builder and Kakashi went after Zabuza.

"Haku?" Dog-boy asked "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry Kiba, but I serve Zabuza-sama. I will give you and your friend one chance to leave and survive." Haku said behind her mask and emo-boy scoffed.

"Hn. I don't need mercy from people below me."

Naruto laughed as he held Nuibui "Hehehe... Below you? No, no, no... the only thing that will be below you will be blood." Naruto closed his hand into a fist as ninja wire tensed and Kiba and Sasuke barely dodged the trap. But still, they were slightly cut.

"Hn. Is that all?" Naruto chuckled at his question. In a blink, he was in front of Sasuke, ready to stab him. Sasuke took out a kunai and pushed the Nuibui away just to receive a punch from Naruto.

Meanwhile, Kiba atacked Haku that simply dodged everything. "I don't want to fight you, Kiba."

"Then don't! Leave Zabuza and this pshyco and join us!" Kiba pleaded and Haku shook her head.

"I am afraid I can't do that."

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **Sasuke released a fireball towards Naruto that chuckled as he disappeared and reappeared behind him, kicking him towards the edge of the bridge.

"Is that all you have? I am disappointed..." Naruto said as he held Nuibui and Sasuke glared at him. "Haku-Chan! Do you mind finish this quickly!? This guy is boring!"

"Why you..." Sasuke started but suddenly, he was trapped in a dome of ice-mirrors.

Naruto chuckled "Thanks Haku-chan!" He then turned to Kiba that had senbons sticking from his arm. "So... dog-boy, are you more fun than emo-boy here?"

Kiba grinned "I don't know who you are... but I just know you are manipulating Haku!" Kiba growled and Naruto laughed out-loud.

"Manipulate her!? HAHAHAHAHA! You really are an idiot! She is doing this because she feels like it! And soon, you and your friends, your sensei and the old geezer, will all die! HAHAHAHA!"

"**Choto Ninpo: ****Haetorigusa! (Longsword Ninja Art: Venus Fly Trap)"** In a blink, Naruto surrounded Kiba with ninja wire, and with a pull of the wire, Kiba was trapped between all the wires as he was having trouble to breathe.

Naruto laughed as he slowly walked to the trapped Kiba "Hehehe... any last words, dog-boy?"

Kiba growled at him before his eyes widened and a crashing sound was heard. Nruto turned to look and saw the dome of ice mirrors explode by a ball of fire and see Haku trying to stand up as Sasuke walked to her.

He let go of the wire and Kiba fell to one knee. Naruto got at Haku's side and pointed the Nuibui at Sasuke, his sharingan glaring at him.

"Nice eyes, emo-boy." Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

"You can't beat me now. With these eyes, I am unbeatable."

Naruto was going to say one of his jokes when Haku removed his mask. "Naruto... it's over..." Naruto looked at her "I failed Zabuza-sama and I failed you..."

Naruto chuckled "You would never fail me, Haku-chan. Now, stay here while I kill Bloody-Eyes..."

The sound of lighting was heard and Naruto looked to see Zabuza unable to move by some dog-nin as Kakashi had a ball of lighting on his hand.

Naruto knew what Haku would do. She would sacrifice herself for Zabuza. She and Zabuza would die if that happens. He won't allow it. He won't allow their deaths. At least he will save her.

Naruto got in the middle of the attack as Haku's and Zabuza's eyes widened.

Naruto laughed as he coughed blood. "Do something Zabuza..."

Zabuza gripped on his sword as he tried to cut Kakashi and Naruto at the same time, but Kakashi pulled back in time making Naruto fall on the floor as his mask fell off.

"Naruto!" Haku screamed as she rushed to his side. Naruto was coughing blood as he laughed. Haku got at his side as she started to put pressure on the wound. "Don't worry! You'll be fine!" She said trying to reassure him as he laughed.

"It is funny... Kushimaru died to save me... and I died to save Zabuza... Hehehehe... at least... you will survive..." He laughed as he coughed more blood and his eyes started to close.

"Naruto? Don't close your eyes... Naruto? Naruto!"

Kakashi was staring at the boy. A boy fitting the description of the missing son of his sensei.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Haku glared at him.

"Don't you dare... don't you dare to say his name!" She said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Heh, at least the brat is dead already. I barely stand him." They turned to see Gato and his army of mercenaries.

Zabuza growled. How dare this asshole mock Kushimaru's legacy!? He grabbed his sword as Kakashi stood next to him. Zabuza glared at him "Get lost."

Kakashi didn't answer. He just took out a kunai and got into a stance.

As the battle or massacre started, Haku was caressing Naruto's face. He stopped moving and had a smile on his face. "Why?"

She asked him as tears fell on his face. Kiba got next to her and she ignored him. "Haku..."

Haku hugged Naruto tighter as she sobbed now "Please... tell me a joke... please..."

Kiba had a sad look on his face. So, this was loss in the ninja world. He raised a brow when he saw the blonde kid wound starting to close with a red chakra.

"What did... one eye said... to another eye?" Haku eyes widened as she looked at his grinning face.

"Naruto?"

"Between you and me... something smells... Hehehehe..." Naruto said as Haku hugged him and he hugged her back.

"You are alive!"

"Of course I am... I can't die yet."

***Tazuna's Home, Later***

"Good to see you alive brat." Zabuza said as Naruto grinned. He was shirtless as Haku was bandaging his abdomen.

"What can I say, Zabuza-chan. I am a toughie." He chuckled as Haku finished tapping his abdomen.

"Don't do that again." Haku said simply as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto grinned "Fineeeeeeee, Haku-chan."

"Oh, you are good?" Kakashi said as he entered the room. Haku and Zabuza glared at him and Naruto scoffed.

"Hey Scarecrow-chan! Feeling less violent?"

"I do Naruto." Kakashi said putting his book away. "Hey, can you answer me something?"

Naruto grinned "I can try."

"Good." Kakashi said "Do you know who your parents are?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the copy-nin "Why you care?"

"Just need to know something." Kakashi said "So, you know?"

Naruto shook his head "Nop. They left me on a boat and then Kushimaru found me."

Kakashi nodded "Well, would you like to meet them? At konoha?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Haku and Zabuza looked at him as Naruto started to laugh.

"Hehehehe..." He looked at Kakashi and his serious face and he stopped laughing. "Oh. You are serious."

Kakashi nodded. "I am. They miss you Naruto."

"And they are sorry."

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'Thread of Destiny'. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Namikaze?


	3. Chapter 2: Namikaze?

Chapter 2

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 2 of 'Thread of Destiny'. In this chapter, Naruto will meet his parents and he will discover why they left him at his luck when he was born. And with that said, we can start!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 2: Namikaze?**

It was late at night and Team 7, plus Zabuza, Naruto and Haku were camping on a clear. Haku and Sakura were cooking as Kakashi read, Kiba and Sasuke were fighting while Naruto was telling jokes to Zabuza that was restraining himself to not kill him.

Sakura stopped cooking and looked at Haku "So, why did you become a kunoichi?"

Haku smiled at her "Well, I didn't have much of a choice. Zabuza-sama saved me and from there it was one-way road, I guess. And you?"

Sakura blushed as she looked to Sasuke "Well, there is someone I want to impress, so I became one because of it."

"I... see..." Haku said unsure and Sakura raised a brow.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked and Haku shook her head.

"It is that... it doesn't sound like a really good reason to become a kunoichi."

"Eh!? What do you mean!?" Sakura asked and Haku sighed.

"I became a kunoichi, to serve and protect people that are close to me. Naruto, became a shinobi to honor the memory of someone important for him. And you fight to impress someone." Haku explained and continued cooking.

Sakura was going to give another opinion when Naruto came and hugged Haku by her back! Haku-chaaaaaaaan! When is the food done?" He asked. He wasn't wearing his mask and Sakura could see his bright blue eyes, tan skin and three whiskers marks.

Haku giggled "It is almost done." Naruto chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Brat! I am watching you!" Zabuza warned and Naruto laughed it off.

Sakura watched them interact. Haku seems girly enough and she is pretty, but when the times comes, she becomes a formidable oponent.

She will have to change some things once they arrive to Konoha.

***Hokage Building***

Minato Namikaze was nervous. Maybe more nervous since he married Kushina.

Because that time, he was almost certain of the result. This time, he isn't so sure about it.

Kakashi informed him that the mission was a success and that they found someone that fit the description of Naruto. From name to looks.

Kushina was over excited with the news. Her baby boy that they had to hide when the masked man unleashed the Kyubi on the village 12 years ago, is finally coming back. Her biggest mistake will finally be solved.

But Kakashi told them to not expect too much. According to him, his son has an unstable personality. Even comparing him to the now dead swordsman of the mist, Kushimaru Kuriarare. Even saying that looks and style was the same.

He was pacing around his room when someone knocked the door. He flashed to his seat and pretend to be working "Enter!" He ordered and Kakashi and Team 7 with three people he didn't know. Well, with the exception of Zabuza.

"Ah, Team 7, I hope that everything went according to plan." Minato greeted and Kakashi nodded as he started to give his report.

Minato was usually professional to the core. But this time his eyes couldn't help to go to the masked blond.

Once Kakashi finished his report, Minato dismissed him and his team, leaving only Zabuza, Haku and Naruto with him.

"So, Zabuza, may I ask why you want to join Konoha?" Minato asked and Zabuza scoffed.

"We don't want to." Minato blinked confused "We just came here to find who the brats parents are." He said pointing to Naruto that laughed as he took his mask off.

"Hehehe... yeah. Depending on that, I might stay or leave." Naruto said and Minato gulped.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Minato asked, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Naruto raised a brow "Yeaaaah? Had we met?"

Tears came to Minato's eyes as he walked to him and hugged him surprising both of the other members in the room. "I knew you were alive. Son."

***Hotel Room***

Naruto was locked in his room as he stared to Kushimaru's mask. "Hey Kushimaru... So... today I met my dad. He is the Yondaime Hokage. Yeah! That one! The blonde one... Huh... maybe from him I took my looks, eh?" He said as he chuckled. "He told me why he left me too."

"It is kind of long and boring but according to him, it was for my own good. To 'protect' me." He said making air quotes and laughing at that.

When he calmed down, he felt tears coming to his eyes "He wants me to stay here. In Konoha. You were right, it is way hotter here in Fire Country than back home. I don't know what to do... Can you... y'know, give me some advice?"

Like usual, every time he talked to Kushimaru, there was no answer from his part.

Haku was making tea as Zabuza was watching TV. "I am worried. Do you think that Naruto is fine?"

Zabuza growled "I hope so. He saw Kushimaru as his dad for all his life. And for me, a father is the one that raised the kid. So, I refuse to accept that he can come and act all lovely dovely with him!"

Haku sighed as she took the tea towards Naruto room and opened the door. She then saw him sat on the bed as tears fell on the mask. Haku left the tea on the table and sat next to him, not doing anything.

Naruto hugged her out of nowhere and placed his head on her shoulder "I miss him..."

"I miss him so much, Haku..."

Haku rubbed his backn "I know Naruto..."

"I know."

***Hokage Tower***

"So, when is he coming home?" Kushina Namikaze asked her husband that sighed.

"I don't know." Kushina grin left as confused took over her face.

"How you don't know?"

"When I asked him to come and live with us like a family, he simply told me, and I quote 'Fuck off'. He could have reacted a lot worse if you ask me." Minato said and Kushina sat on the couch feeling tired.

"12 years. One mistake cost us 12 years of his life. And now, we don't know how to fix it."

Minato nodded as the door open with an ANBU escorting a red-haired woman, with green eyes and a blue dress. "Lord Hokage, the Mizukage."

Minato nodded "Welcome Lady Mizukage. I hope that the trip was good." He said as Kushina started to leave, not wanting to interrupt a probably important meeting.

She gave him a small smile "It was fine, Lord Hokage. And please, call me Mei. And I believe we have a lot of things to discuss."

Minato nodded "Indeed. With Yagura's reign over and you as the new Mizukage, we have to discuss peace treaties and-"

"Well, I was thinking on something really important for the mist." Mei interupted and Minato raised a brow.

"What exactly?"

Mei face turned serious "You see, I had been looking for the swords of the mist, and my sources told me that two swords and their wielders, both from Kiri, are here in Konoha. And I want to discuss that both, the swords and wielders come back to Kiri."

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'Thread of Destiny'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, a few things.**

**I feel I made characters cry a lot in this chapter. Tell me if I am wrong.**

**Now for the important question: Do you want Zabuza, Haku and Naruto to;**

**Go to Kiri with Mei**

**Or**

**Stay in Konoha.**

**This will drastically affect the story. Leave your opinion in the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite if you want to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Genin!?


	4. Chapter 3: Genin?

Chapter 3

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Thread of Destiny'. In this one, we will see where Naruto and gang will go. And if you already read the Reviews, you know, but if you haven't, you will do know... Let's start already!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Jutsu Name**

**Chapter 3: Genin!?**

"So, you guys are going to Kiri now?" Kiba asked Naruto and Haku that they nodded.

"That's right Dog-Chan! With the asshole of Yagura gone, there is no problem for me to go back!" Naruto explained and Haku nodded.

"The new Mizukage came here personally to pick up Zabuza-sama and Naruto. And I will go whenever they will go." She explained and Kiba nodded.

"Well, and when are you guys leaving?"

"In some hours from now. We should get ready Naruto." Haku said and Naruto nodded with a small chuckle as both left towards the hotel.

***Hokage Office***

"I refuse to let jinchuriki leave again." Danzo said as he glared to Minato.

Minato sighed "I agree. But I have my hands tied. The Mizukage wants the swords and their weilders."

"They are weak. If we attack them-" Danzo started and Minato glared at him.

"We will become weak then. I refuse to start a war just because one person."

"Aren't you being biased? Maybe this decision is because we are talking about the son you abandoned at his birth." Danzo said and Minato glared at him.

"Get out. Now."

Danzo narrowed his eyes and nodded "Very well, Lord Hokage. But remember, I will have my way." He said as he left the room with a furious Minato. Not only at Danzo for suggesting a war.

He was with himself for failing his family.

***Road to Kiri***

Naruto and Haku were watching how Zabuza was looking... well, nervous.

He was walking behind Mei and her bodyguard Ao. He was sweating and was giving side glances at her.

"So, Zabuza, how had you been?" She asked at him as she gave him a small smile.

Zabuza gulped "Well, I-"

"After you left with no notice or warning, leaving me alone. I bet it had been one crazy trip." She said and Zabuza sweat increased.

"Mei, look, I was-"

"What? Busy trying to kill the Mizukage? The objective of all the village and mine included?" She asked and Zabuza gulped.

Mei didn't say anything else to him and turned to Naruto "So, I guess you are the kid that Kushimaru choose as his successor?"

Naruto shrugged "I guess." He said before grinning "But what's your story with Zabuza lady?"

"Hm..." Mei said as she placed a hand on her chin "Well, if my memory serves me well, he was about to propose to me! But you know, he decided to take his ball and go home... well, more like leave all together. Anything to add, Zabuza?" She asked the man that looked away. "That's what I thought."

Naruto chuckled as Haku looked at Zabuza with a raised brow. "Let's hope we don't end like them, Haku-chan." Naruto whispered to her and Haku smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I know we won't be like that."

"You better pray kid." Zabuza said as he shook his head "You better pray."

***Kiri, Kushimaru's House***

Once they arrived, Mei gave them some time to relax before going to a meeting with her. Haku and Zabuza will live in his old home, and even if they offered him to stay with them, he refused, saying he wanted to go home.

Kushimaru's home.

It was never really big. It was small, simple, and really away from the rest of the village. Similar to the other ones of the other swordsmen.

He is honestly surprised it isn't destroyed. Knowing how Yagura was. Well, it is kind of vandalized, but nothing he can't clean or repair.

Once he was inside, he took off his mask and placed it on a table as he looked around the home. Memories flooded his mind. Laughs, cries, training. Everything was coming back.

"Ha... I'm home! Heheheh..." Naruto said as he walked into his room. It was the former cleaning closet, so it wasn't really big. It has a bed, a small desk, and that. He laughed. He always liked this room. Yes, it was small, but he always said it was comfy.

He left his bag and the Nuibui on his bed and continued to walk the small house. There were only 4 rooms, the kitchen, a bathroom, his room and Kushimaru's room.

He was now standing in front of said room as his hand slowly went for the doorknob. But just before his hand could touch it, he stopped and slowly retracted his hand.

He gave the door one last look, before deciding that it is time to go to that meeting with the Mizukage.

He strapped the Nuibui to his back and placing Kushimaru's mask on his face. He looked back into the house before he closed the door.

***Mizukage Office***

"...Hehehe... that was a good joke lady." Naruto said a she chuckled and Mei gave him a small smile.

"It wasn't a joke. I am placing you and Haku into a genin team."

Zabuza cleared his throat "I don't think that they should be genin, Mei. They are at least, Chunin-"

"I am Lady Mizukage for you, Zabuza," Mei interrupted Zabuza with a smile as she cleared her throat "And anyway, the reason I want to make you genin, I will enroll you and your other teammate into the chunin exams. And knowing that you are more than capable of winning it, it will help to prove that Kiri has strong shinobi and kunoichi even after the civil war."

Naruto chuckled "Well, when you put it like that, it makes sense lady!"

Haku nodded "I agree. And who will be the third member?"

Mei smiled at her "That is the other part of this little plan of mine. As you know, the only official members of the seven swordsmen alive are Zabuza and Kisame. We been working on getting the swords back and luckily, the only one that we need now is the Samehada. So, the idea is to make a new generation of the swordsmen. Haku will be given a sword and your teammate will already have one. Oh! And Zabuza,"

Zabuza raised a brow "Yeah?"

"You'll be their sensei. As the other swordsman alive, I trust that you can groom the new generation. I hope you won't fail me this time." Zabuza gulped as he nodded. Mei smiled at the group "And that is all. Good luck and in one month, you will go to konoha for the chunin exams."

**And done! That was chapter 3 of 'Thread of Destiny'. Hope you enjoyed. And the only thing I have to say, is a question:**

**Who will be the third teammate?**

**Suigetsu**

**Or**

**Chojuro**

**Leave your answer in the Reviews or PM for your vote. Follow and Favorite to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Next Generation of the Mist


	5. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	6. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


End file.
